


Every Drop Of Our Love (I'm Going To Sip 'til I'm Drunken On You)

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storm is raging... and Morgause expects Morgana to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Drop Of Our Love (I'm Going To Sip 'til I'm Drunken On You)

 "Come and see  
Watch the sky bleed"  
\- Psyclon Nine (Order Of The Shadows (The Heretic Awakened)

                The thunder roared in the skies. Morgause was sitting on the window sill with a cup of hot chocolate, muffled in the warm blanket, watching the pouring rain painting the vertical lines onto the window, watching the rush beneath her – people running towards any shelter from the raging storm. With a flash she lifted her look, amazed with the beautiful lightning. Her heart skipped a beat though... the storm was growing angry and Morgana was somewhere out there.

                There came the sound of the door. Morgause slipped from the sill and – letting the blanket fall to the ground – she hurried towards the threshold. Morgana was standing in the doorframe, her beautiful ebony tresses falling over her shoulders like a dark rainfall, taking off the soaked jacket. “Cats and dogs,” she had time to say before Morgause's lips cut her off. Morgause caressed Morgana's cheek, still lip on lip, kissing her with passion and love she felt burning in her dark heart, dark as the skies outside. Morgana's hair smelt of rain. Morgause kissed Morgana once again, softly, and hugged her tightly. “Baby,” she whispered, “I just needed to tell you I love you.”

                Morgana smiled and kissed Morgause's forehead. “I love you too, baby. I love you more than anything.” Morgause's eyes were wet with sudden wave of gratitude for being allowed to be with Morgana, to be allowed to love her and to be loved by her, to spend the precious moments in Morgana's warm embrace...

 

                Morgana walked back into the living room, now wearing dry, comfortable tracksuit bottom and old tee already. Morgause appeared at the other side in the kitchen door, bringing a huge cup of warm cocoa milk, Morgana's favourite. Morgana smiled, shivering a bit, planting a haste kiss on Morgause's cheek before taking the cup. “You're absolutely adorable, you know?” she smiled, taking a sip.

                Morgause smiled back, sitting down to the armchair in front of the fireplace, pulling Morgana carefully to her lap. “Sure I do,” she chirped, stealing a kiss from Morgana's soft lips, once again indulging in the sweet aroma of her hair. “But isn't it the reason you love me?”

                And instead of replying Morgana drove her hand through Morgause's golden mane and locked to her lips... 'til the dawn of times.

 "You and I belong  
And you can light the dark  
All by your own  
So let us show the world  
Our love is strong!"  
\- Amaranthe (Amaranthine)


End file.
